Lessons About Philippines
by Ore-sama.Kesese.Yaoi-fangirl
Summary: Philippines, Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao are going to teach you about their past! To make a certain subject of mine fun, I made this fanfiction! :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Culture of the Ancestral Filipinos

"Hello, everyone, I'm Philippines, Phili for short. I'm going to teach you all about the country I represent," Philippines said as she waved at the camera. "You're not alone, Ate Phili," a younger boy said as he tugged Phili's shirt. "Oh yeah, my brothers are going to join us in this lesson," Phili said. The eldest one was Visayas, and he is the good mannered guy of the trio. The 2nd one is Luzon, he loves breaking the rules. And the youngest one is Mindanao who is very gullible and is easily scared but he mostly depends on Luzon's and Visayas' defence when a foreigner comes.

"Okay, the society back then was quite different from now. There are only 3 positions back then," Phili said as she let her brothers explain each. "The first one is called Maharlika, the royal family back then in their tribe or whatever they call it. The king of the village or whatever is the datu. If he rules over so many, he might be a soldier. The maharlika back then is like the rich people right now," Luzon explained. "The second ones are the Timawa or also called Malaya. The people who are free but don't have the privileges of the mahalika are part of this," Visayas explained. "Umm… The lowest level of people back then is the 'alipin' or slaves. In a Europeans point of view back then, they don't look like slaves, they are only people who depend on their so called god. There are two kinds of slaves," Mindanao said, shy of the camera.

"Don't be shy, Minda! The first kind is the housing slave (aliping namamahay, I don't know how to translate this XD) that has his own belongings, but he needs to give the datu half of the harvest or serve the datu every 4 harvests. They can be part of the awesomely free people," Luzon said, patting Mindanao's back. "Geez, Luzon… The 'aliping sagigilid' (Can't translate! ) is usually the civilian in the battles, can't pay their debts and a slave since he was born. There is nothing that is actually theirs and their marriage need to have the permission of their god or master," Visayas explained.

"The next one is all about the exchanging of products between countries that are near to us!" Phili introduced the next segment. "Even before Filipinos exchanged products with other countries, they exchanged with their fellow Filipinos from other isles," Phili added. "When the Age of Metal came, the boats and it became for useful to trading. The Filipinos started trading products with people from South East Asia to East Asia," Luzon explained, having a wide grin on his face.

"India has been trading with me since uhh… the Madjapahit Empire was establish… Calculating that, hmm… Since 1100-1500 CE. A big portion of West and Southeast Asia was invaded using the empire I just said that is hard to pronounce," Phili said. "The Hindus came to this country for trading with their golden products. Most of the trade happened in Sulu, right, Minda?" Luzon said. "Ah, yes Kuya Luzon," Mindanao nodded timidly. "Sulu was really popular back then because of the pearls. Many foreigners from far countries come to Sulu because of this, like North Borneo, Bandjarmasin, and Brunei," Mindanao added. "I'm bored with this, let's skip," Phili said. "ou didn't even let me talk, Ate Phili," Visayas pouted. "Haha, you are not important, Visayas!" Luzon cheered.


	2. The Start of the Spanish Invasion

Chapter 2- The Start of the Spanish Invasion

When the year 1400 came, it was the start of the age of travelling and discovering new lands. Europeans start to try their like for new lands to create new maps.

Portugal and Spain were the leading countries in navigational and conquest of different countries. Fernando Magallanes (known as Ferdinand Magellan), one Portuguese traveller who served the King of Spain believes that he would reach East through travelling in the direction West. 1521 was the year when he discovered a group of islands, the Philippines, which became a colony of Spain from 1565 to 1898.

Under King Carlos V rule, the invasion of Spain over Philippines began. Ferdinand Magellan began the first expedition. Even though Magellan didn't stay long in the Philippines for long because Lapu-lapu defeated and killed him, this was not the reason Spain stopped having the purpose to invade the country. The son of King Carlos V which is King Philip II (Haring Felipe II) continued on sending expeditions to the country. Miguel Lopez de Legazpi's was victorious in the year 1565 and Spain completely conquered Philippines.

Philippines and her brothers will explain Spain's purposes for conquering the country:

"The first is Papa's political purposes," Phili said as she faced the camera. "Papa Spain had the most powerful kingdom in the whole universe back then in the year 1600 because he had the willpower to become famous and powerful. He victoriously conquered a big pat of South America, has made many colonies in Africa and made Ate Phili a colony in Asia," Luzon said as he nodded, making himself look pretty smart.

"The conquest of the Spaniards in the Philippines lasted 333 years," Visayas said as he glared at Luzon. "Ano… They wanted to spread Christianity," Mindanao said to replace Phili who was trying to stop Visayas and Luzon from tearing each other up. "The expedition of Spain started at the rule of King Ferdinand II of Aragon and Queen Isabel I of Castille," Mindanao added. "Oww! Ate Phili, don't pinch my ear!" Luzon and Visayas both said when Phili punished them. "We're on live TV, stupid brothers. Why can't you two be like Mindanao?" Phili said.

"Please stop, Ate Phili," Mindanao said. "Like you said, we're on live TV," Luzon said. "Yeah, Ate Phili. The viewers are watching us," Visayas taunted. "Alright, I'll stop," Phili let go of her brothers' ears. "When the supported, Christopher Columbus and Ferdinand Magellan, they showed that the spreading of Christianity is one of their objectives in their voyage," Phili said as she pouted.

"They succeeded in the expulsion of the Moors (Muslim of Granada) while the Jewish Spaniards were forcefully made to leave also. In the year 1504, as of the testament of Queen Isabel I, she told all of the future kings or queens of Spain to spread Christianity," Luzon said, showing a victorious grin to Phili. "The desire of spreading Christianity was planted in the minds and emotions of the Spaniards, whatever that means," Visayas said.

MEANWHILE, IN SPAIN'S HOME…

"My sweet tomato and her brothers are talking about me," Spain said as he hugged a pillow on the couch tightly. "And she has her own TV show, I hope I'll guest in it soon," he added.

BACK AT THE STUDIO…

"Spain agreed with the Roman Catholic Church to spread, preserve and protect the religion Roman Catholic in all the colonies in exchange the free manipulation of the colonies of the Church which Vatican freely intervenes to," Visayas said. "That agreement was called Patronato Real de las Indias," Mindanai said.

"Economic goal is what we're going to talk about next," phili said while striking a pose. "We are not taking a picture, Ate Phili," Luzon said. "But this will be shared in the wide world," Phili pouted. "Because of the very important products and food of the East, Spain made progress and expanded their economic statuses due to active trade," Luzon said.

"Through the mercantilism policy, Spain also had a colony where the power and strength of a country is measure by the amount of income in the form of expensive metals like gold and silver. Spain gets the raw materials and markets where they can buy products which are already manufactured in the Philippines," Visayas explained. "Oh, it's my turn already… The collection of wealth of the countries that were conquered was used by Spain to achieve the rich economic that he wants. Aside from Spain, countries like Portugal, England, France and Holland (Netherlands) were spreading the capitalism policy in the form of mercantilism in doing progress of their economics," Mindanao explained. "The objective of Spain is victoriously performed so the invasion of Spain in the Philippines, which is me :P, lasted," Phili said as she bowed.


End file.
